


Outro

by acosmist_t



Series: Draco Malfoy One Shots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Love Letters, Sad, Sad Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter Friendship, im just sad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acosmist_t/pseuds/acosmist_t
Summary: "You didn’t deserve the half-life that I provided you. Hell, you deserved a lifetime of adventures, each one more exciting than the last. You should have lived."----Draco's last letter to Astoria, written right before her funeral
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Series: Draco Malfoy One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020781
Kudos: 18





	Outro

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 944
> 
> Warnings: Just angst and dealing with death, I'm in my feelings
> 
> a/n: Astoria's story always breaks my heart and I've been contemplating a one shot/drabble about her and Draco for a while. I listened to White Ferrari and all i know is pain- go stream it btw (You dream of walls that hold us in prison // It's just a skull, least that's what they call it // And we're free to roam)

_ My dearest love, _

_ Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn’t love be enough? _

_ Even after everything I had gone through growing up, this is still the most painful. I promised you a life together, a future where we could live freely. I would’ve given up the world if it meant we could be together. Nothing compared to my love for you. _

_ I don’t think I can live with this. It is a pain I have never known. I can’t tell if I’m angry or sad or hurt or hateful that you left. I’ve been trying to fight it, for Scorpius, but sometimes the grief is too consuming. I want to be strong for him, so strong, but I can’t survive without you. _

_ He’s just as hurt. I don’t think Scorpius has even grasped it yet - the fact that you’re gone. I’m trying my best, I swear, but you know me; I’ve never had that mother’s touch, never been able to be there for him in that way. In fact, the only person I could imagine being of any help right now is already gone. _

_ I won’t stop trying though. I love him too much, but I fear that losing him next would be my last straw. I’ve heard of fathers detesting their children because they caused the death of their mothers, but it won’t be like that. I will do everything in my power to compensate for your lost love, to compensate for even more. _

_ You’re watching over us. I can feel it. Every so often, I sense a breeze brush against my skin, always hitting that one part of my neck where your hands often rested. There will be no windows open, no source of nature. It has to be you - because you wouldn’t leave us so quickly. So brokenly. _

_ I’m sick most nights, did you know that? I can barely sleep without emptying my guts into the toilet. It is such agony. That’s the only way I can explain it: pure agony. _

_ Is this my punishment? Is this karma striking me right where it hurts? I’ve helped take so many lives, so many loved ones from so many people. Is this the Universe exacting its revenge? Did I do this to you? _

_ I told you I didn’t care if the line ended. I told you that I would be happy if it were just us - so long as we were with each other. Why didn’t you listen? I’m torn between loving you and hating you for it. _

_ In an instant, I would do anything for Scorpius. He, beside you, is one of the greatest things to happen to me. I always told you that his birth was the best day of my life, and that was true. _

_ But we could have been happy as just us. I fought my parents, fought everything for you. And what was all of it for? For you to leave me anyway? _

_ I can’t sit here and celebrate the time you did have. You would always be happy that you had made it long enough to witness Scorpius going to Hogwarts. You told me that as long as you can see your son grow up at least a little bit, you’d be content. But that’s not enough for me. _

_ You deserved to be there every year to take him to the Platform. You deserved to hear about every student he became friends with, every student that he became more than friends with. _

_ You deserved to watch him grow into a young man. I fear he will turn out as I did, having to face death too soon. Nobody should have to lose a parent that young.  _

_ You deserved to watch him get married. To watch him meet someone, as I met you, that will change his entire world. You’ll never get to watch him fight for someone, cry for someone, love someone so dearly. I knew how much you wanted more children. _

_ You’ll never hear any more of his and Albus’ stories. Sometimes, he’ll tell me a small adventure that they had gone on in Hogwarts, and I’ll turn, looking for you. I want to share the story with you, to show you how funny it is that ours and Potters’ sons turned out to be such good friends. Except you’re never there. _

_ You taught me that I deserved happiness, that I could be blessed with such euphoria. And I believed you. But now, you have left me. We spent years hidden from society, tarnished by rumors and gossip, but you never cared. Never will we know what it’s like to stroll freely in Hogsmeade, to take our son supplies shopping in Diagon Alley and not receive dirty looks from everyone around us. _

_ You didn’t deserve the half-life that I provided you. Hell, you deserved a lifetime of adventures, each one more exciting than the last. You should have lived. _

_ The funeral is today and I’m not sure I will make it through. In a few hours, I’ll wake Scorpius up, get him ready, and together we’ll walk to say our final goodbyes. This letter is the last of me. _

_ All I want to know is why. Why did we meet? Why did we fall in love? Why did I have to lose you? _

_You’re gone and I’ll never get you back. Death is a cruel mistress, and I would do almost anything to even have one more moment with you, Astoria._ _There’s so much I never got to say._

_ Why did you have to go to the one place I cannot follow?  _

_ I will find you in the next life, _

_ Draco Lucius Malfoy _


End file.
